This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the presently described embodiments. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing background information to facilitate a better understanding of the present embodiments. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
During offshore drilling and production operations, surface facilities must be maintained in position over a subsea well site. This often requires the deployment of an array of mooring lines, each anchored to the sea floor with a hollow steel tubular element referred to as a “suction pile” or “suction caisson.” Typically, suction piles are installed by lowering the pile subsea with the use of a crane. Once at the sea floor, the suction pile is allowed to sink into the sea floor by virtue of its own weight. A remotely operated vehicle pumping system then sucks the water entrapped in the pile in order to drive it down to a designed penetration. When target penetration is achieved, one or more valves on top of the pile are closed to prevent suction loss. There is no active suction maintained, but as the valve is closed, any uplift load will create an under-pressure within the pile that tends to suck the soil into the pile's body. This installation process is time consuming and requires considerable offshore equipment.
Accordingly, a system and method for installing suction piles that accelerates the installation process and reduces equipment complexity is desirable.
The illustrated figures are only exemplary and are not intended to assert or imply any limitation with regard to the environment, design, or process in which different embodiments may be implemented.